powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mut-Orgs
The Mutant-Orgs (classified Mut-Orgs) Rofang, Takach, and Kired were hybrids of Mutants and Orgs. These characters were Power Rangers-exclusive monsters, created to be the primarily antagonists for the two-part special Team Up episode "Reinforcements from the Future". Character History During the 31st century, before Ransik organized his crime syndicate, the shunned mutant was on the run from Time Force authorities, when he stumbled upon the ruins of an Org temple where the Org Rofang (possibly the leader) and his fellow Orgs, Takach and Kired had been imprisoned for over 4000 years. The Orgs promised him great power if he would release them. Ransik, fueled by his hatred for humanity, gladly accepted their offer and freed them from their imprisonment. When their spirits were freed, the Orgs created new bodies for themselves by adopting Ransik's mutant DNA and gained invulnerability along with their own Org powers. Although their speech ended up backwards as a side effect, they became far stronger than ever before. As thanks for freeing them, these new Mut-Orgs transformed Ransik's entire body into "a living weapon"; his bones could become swords and he could project energy, both of which he would use in future battles against the Time Force organization. The Mut-Orgs first appear when they teleport into an underground carpark and smashed up some cars. Jindrax and Toxica found them using Toxica's horn and tried to recruit them but were overpowred and the Orgs left. They showed up the next day, attacking citizens in Silver Hills so the Silver Guardians arrived but the monsters proved to be immune to their laser blasters and wiped the floor with them before departing. The Mut-Orgs prove themselves to be nearly unbeatable in the first few battles against Wesley Collins, Eric Myers, and the Wild Force Rangers. After Ransik had been freed from prison in the year 3000, he came back with the Time Force Rangers to assist in destroying these monsters as a way to make amends for his evil deeds. The Mut-Orgs eventually found the Master Org of the present-day and pledged their allegiance to him. The Time Force and Wild Force Rangers had discovered that Master Org and the Mut-Orgs planned to rewrite history by overtaking a nearby power plant and unleashing a wave of nuclear pollution on Earth. The teams eventually formed an alliance with Ransik, who planned to negate and destroy the Mut-Orgs' Mutant halves, eventually doing so by interfering with the trio's energy after they had threatened his daughter, Nadira, causing one of their blasts to backfire and destroy their mutant halves. Unknown to everyone, this also rendered Ransik completely human. With their mutant halves destroyed, the Mut-Orgs try to escape, but they were caught by the Rangers and after a long and heated battle, were ultimately defeated by a combo attack from the Time Force Rangers' Chrono Blasters, the Wild Force Rangers' Crystal Sabers, Merrick's Lunar Cue and the Battlizers summoned by Wes, Eric, and Cole, thus ending their reign of terror for good. Personality The Mut-Orgs are ruthless beings that will destroy anyone that stands in their way, but they are shown to be quite loyal to Master Org. Powers and Abilities Due to these three monsters having a fusion DNA of both Mutant and Orgs, The Mut-Orgs are some of the strongest monsters in both ''Time Force'' and ''Wild Force'', and are possibly among the strongest and most powerful monsters in the entire Power Rangers franchise, easily standing up to the entire Wild Force team even with the aid of Wes, Eric and Jen, and requiring the combined forces of both the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers to finally defeat them even after their mutant halves had been destroyed by Ransik. Even Minerals stated that he had never seen Toxica's horn (their way of tracking down Org monsters to recruit) had never been known to glow this bright, making the trio much stronger than any Org monsters previous. Rofang * Physical Strength: Being a fusion of Mutant and Org, Rofang is one of the stronger monsters. * Durability: Rofang has incredibly thick skin, he withstands many powerful direct attacks such as getting multi kicked by the Red Time Force Ranger and not even get a scratch. * Putrid Summoning: '''Rofang can summon an army of Putrids to aid both him and the other Mut-Orgs in battle. * '''Reflection: '''Rofang can reflect an energy based attack back at the enemy. * '''Energy Lasers: Rofang can fire powerful yellow-es red energy lasers from his hands in rapid succession. * Lighting Beams: Rofang can also fire yellow lighting beams from his hands in rapid succession. Arsenal * Mutant-Sword: Rofang carries a sword for combat. ** Energy Reflect: Rofang can also use his sword to catch energy beam-based attacks and blast it back at the enemy, as shown when he reflected the Quantum Ranger's Quantum Blaster. Takach * Super Physical Strength: Of the three Mut-Orgs, Takach is the only one that does not have a projectile-type attack, but he makes up for it by being the strongest of the trio in terms of strength, powerful enough to kick a boulder at high speed at the Black and Blue Rangers and crushing in a car's roof with one swing of his axes. * Durability: Takach has highly durable skin, as he is shown to take energy blasts multiple times in the chest from the Silver Guardians laser blasters and not even get a scratch. Arsenal * Twin Double Bladed Mutant Axes: Takach carries two large axes which aid him in combat. ** Lighting Empowerment: He can also power up his axes with white-es yellow-es lighting on the right and blue Lighting on the left to increase their power. Kired * Strength: Like both Rofang and Takach, Kired is one of the strongest enemies faced by the Rangers, being able to kick a car across the underground car park just by backflipping and kicking during their first scene. * Durability: '''Also like both Rofang and Takach, Kired has thick incredible thick skin, he is shown to be able to withstand many powerful direct attacks from his enemies and not even get a single scratch. * '''Flight: Kired can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on his back. ** Flying Spin: '''Kired can fly while spinning around with his claws out to attack the enemy. * '''Mouth Laser: Kired can fire a powerful yellow energy laser from his mouth. * Energy Beam: Kired can fire a green energy beam from his hands. Arsenal *'Claws:' While Kired is the only Mut-Org that lacks a weapon, he has clawed hands for combat. All * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to the Mut-Org's incredible raw strength, they are also skilled fighters, easily being able to avoid the Rangers strikes while being able to seduce them. * '''Teleportation: All of the Mut-Orgs can teleport to any location at will * Hyper Energy Ball: The Mut-Orgs' strongest attack, with their combined energies, they can create a huge energy blast by joining their weapons in a triangle formation. This energy charges itself into an orange sphere of flame of intensifying strength and magnitude. When the sphere reaches full power, it is then hurled at its target, capable of destroying it and anything else caught in its mile-wide wake. A fourth party grabbing on is enough to disrupt the blast and make it backfire. A backfired explosion from this attack is strong enough to destroy the Mut-Orgs mutant halves, but not destroy them completely. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Rofang is voiced by Kim Strauss, and both Takach and Kired are voiced by David Lodge. Notes * The three Mut-Orgs are made up of recycled, repainted, and horn-added costume parts of various other monsters: ** Rofang: The repainted head and right arm of Body Switcher, the repainted body of Darkliptor, the sword of Cyborg Ecliptor, the left shoulder armor of Strikning, and the boots of Prince Gasket. ** Takach: The head and boots of Strikning, the repainted body of Gatekeeper, the repainted left arm of unused Chouriki Sentai Ohranger monster Bara Police, the repainted right arm of unused Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive monster Jeeruda (the inspiration for Abominus in the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue video game), and the repainted weapons of Tire Org. ** Kired: The head, body, and left hand of Deviot's Keonta Spell form, the repainted right arm of Beetleborgs Metallix monster Repgillian, wings of unused Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive monster Zairen (the inspiration for Mermatron in the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''video game who also briefly appears in an advanced form in "Sorcerer of the Sands"), and the boots of Radster. * Originally, the episode was to use the Three Org Brothers Zeus Org, Poseidon Org, and Hades Org from ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. However, they could not be used after the costumes were lost in a fire, resulting in the creation of the Mut-Orgs. * While not intentional, Rofang could be considered the leader of the Mut-Orgs, as he is shown to be giving orders to the other two Mut-Orgs, and has the most dialog of the three. * Along with the Quadra Org and the Locomotive Org, the Mut-Orgs are among the strongest and most powerful monsters in Wild Force, taking the combined power of both the Time Force Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers to bring them down for good. * The Mut-Orgs were named after Power Ranger fans Jason Takach, Derik Smith, and Joe Rovang; however, most of their dialogue was reversed and their names were only revealed when said dialogue was unreversed. See Also Orgs Category:Wild Force Category:PR Villains Category:Mutants Category:Monster Groups Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains